Mind Fk
by Daltor
Summary: Will defiantly leave you saying "wait what?", this is what happens when my imagination is poisoned with THC! SORRY if it doesn't make any sense! R


The TARDIS fly's through the vortex, its movement is graceful like a butterfly floating in the wind. It hits a sharp corner and suddenly the TARDIS starts moving back and forth. Inside the Doctor was holding on for his dear life, Martha has her arms and legs holding on a rail. The TARDIS slows down and finally stops. The two pick themselves up and proceed to the door dusting themselves off in the process. The Doctor peeks his head out of the door; he feels that his head starts falling. He feels it deep inside of him, his head falling down through space, he pulls his head back and shudders. Martha is by his side trying to control him

"What was it Doctor."

He looks at her and closes his eyes; he suppresses another shudder and let's light infiltrates his eyes.

"No don't worry it's just that I felt was that my entire head was falling."

He shakes his head and goes over to the wardrobe; he puts on his spacesuit and clamps down his helmet. He opens the door and floats, outside he drops a coil of rope, he floats quite a distance when the rope ends. He looks backwards and sees the TARDIS in the distance; he notices that Martha was floating towards him. She sighs, after relentlessly trying she finally caught his attention, she waves to him stopping with a thumbs up. He brings his hand to his face and dramatically face palms. Suddenly a bright light appears he looks up and down side to side and sees that they're now inside a completely white ball. Martha grabs on to his shoulder, he looks at her with curious eye and a wide grin. The ball ejects millions of screens surrounding them from every angle.

"Doctor get us out of here."

"I said we should let her rest but noooo, let's go back to the TARDIS."

The screens turn on, they show a park with trees and green grass, the screens also shows a lone puppy, a golden retriever running around. It the screen zooms in to its furry face when suddenly his attention is occupied by a slimy frog. The dog sniffs the green amphibian, it ribbets and hops on his head. Martha turns to the doctor with an expression of horror; she looks at him and sees that's he's smiling like a mad man.

"A puppy Martha look at him and a friendly frog. He says all giddy. "

The white ball burns into rings of fire, when the fire finished consuming the sphere they're surroundings fade into a familiar park. The Doctor floats up and sees the same trees, sky and blades of grass that where inside the screen.

"If we are where I think we are and I'm probably right than where is the do..."

His sentence is interrupted by a shrill bark; the pair turn around and see giant golden puppy towering over them. The dog sits down and looks at the two. The doctor starts pulling him and Martha back to the TARDIS, the dog takes the movement as play and launches forward to them. They get close to the TARDIS when the dog hits it with his nose; he shakes his head and looks up. The TARDIS goes flying, the two adventurers are being pulled behind. The dog sniffs at them and paws at them, his hazel glass eyes stares into the Doctors soul. Inside him he feels his eyes become cool and almost glassy in texture, he closes them and proceeds to rub them furiously. He opens his eyes and sees that he's back inside the white ball; he looks around and feels for Martha she grasps his hand and clutches him closer. The screens shatter into pieces; the pieces go everywhere and in the process melt into a scenery. Some turn blue some brown and others green, but several fly towards an open space they melt into a yellowish color. From the melted shards forms the puppy from earlier, the puppy turns to them and races to them. His ears flop in the wind, rhythmically up and down. He reaches the two and suddenly freezes before impact, Martha closes her eyes bracing herself she feels nothing and peeks them open, she sees the dog frozen in place, she looks up and sees that the entire sky had turned to screens, screens that showed them watching a monitor (in third person perspective), a monitor that showed them in the park.

"you have to try to wake up it's all just a hallucination something from the outside!" The Doctor shouted "it has to be it's the only explanation!"

Martha closes her eyes and shuts the memories of the strange events out; she blocks them and thinks of other things. After what seems a long while she opens them, she takes in account that she in the TARDIS laying down on the console floor. She sits up and crawls to the other side, she gets up and walks over to the Doctor

"Doctor what happened?!" She grabs him and spins him around; she stares at him and gasps. All around his eyes is a black liquid, it starts dripping and flowing from his eyes. During all this time he just looks at her with cold dead eyes.

"The... outside..." he whispers.

Her hand slide through his shoulder, she gasps and try's to caresses his cheek, but her hand goes right through. The Doctor starts to disappear from the inside out, a sob escapes her. She drops on all fours and stars crying, a small puddle of her tears shows her reflection. She looks at her disheveled hair, she looks at her face which started to sag and wrinkle. Martha slowly feels weaker and weaker her face looks 50, she realizes that she's aging rapidly. She blinks and is surprised to see that she now looked 80, she looks at her hands bony almost skeletal.

From a sky-high view the TARDIS becomes a flat sketch on a lone piece of paper, a boney hand starts to draw on a new page, when it's done it shows the TARDIS with a lone skeleton inside. The paper progressively becomes a darker shade till it's completely black, there's a small explosion of light and rapid formation of swirls. Colorful clouds of dust spring up, like Christmas lights billions of tiny stars appear through the vast black space. It all starts spinning in every direction, like an electron around a nucleus spinning everywhere. It slows and centers on a lone blue box. The Doctor stares outside from inside the TARDIS, he's looking down, deep deep down, the floor light intensity in brightness and the doctor can be seen. He grabs the door handel and walks inside, he turns to Martha whose on the floor and looks at her with a blood gushing remainder of neck. Blood drips from his hand and fall to the floor, he extends his arm out in an inviting motion.

"Come look Martha it's my head it's my head falling."


End file.
